ICarly Wiki Community Policy
This page articulates what is appropriate and what is not appropriate for iCarly Wiki. Being part of the Wikia network, the Wikia terms of use apply here. Policies 'Appropriate' #The shipping pages and the innuendo page are meant for fan interpretations of the show. Big edits, especially removals, should be discussed with the community first. #Links to the pairing articles from other pages are acceptable, as long as they don't endorse the pairing. Inappropriate #Removing large amount of content without a clear reason is considered vandalism. #This is not a fanfiction site. Character bios must be confirmed by Dan Schneider or iCarly.com, or they will be deleted. Blogs are allowed to contain fanfiction. #Making false claims about a severe health issue and/or death will result in severe consequences. #Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. #Editing or deleting other user's pages is forbidden, except to correct minor spelling, grammatical, or punctuation errors. #Links to M-Rated Fanfics are going to be deleted because they are likely to contain sexual scenes. #You need to be at least 13 years old to have an account on this wiki as the mandated terms of use for all wiki users due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. #Using warning templates without being an admin. #Not having read these policies is not an excuse. #Making edits that only have the purpose to get awards. This includes the adding of categories. Seven categories for one page usually is enough. Please read the Hints about combined categories. #Harassment. This includes: ##Insulting someone's race, gender, religion, sexual orientation, or any other part of their person. ##Constantly picking fights with one specific person. If it is not clear WHO starts the fights, both will be blocked. ##Constantly butting in on discussions despite repeatedly being asked to stay out of discussions of a similar style. #If found guilty from lying about a severe health issue and/or death. The said user will be blocked for up to six months and the blogs, comments and such will be deleted immediately. #Inserting sexually explicit images or text, or links to porn. #Plagiarism of another user's blogs. #Spamming links to external websites (unless they are links to related fansites). #Repeatedly inserting information without a reliable source. Since Wikipedia is just a giant wiki, it is NOT accepted as reliable unless it references a link to a reliable, valid source. #Bashing any character, cast, or crew members. #Threatening cast or crew members. #Use of multiple sub accounts without permission of an administrator(role play accounts are not included if an administrator gets informed and allows it), the block may be extended if they are used to come on chat after a kickban. #Repeatedly editing another user's user page without being asked to (Unless you're fixing minor errors). 'Recommendations' #Don´t post comments in all caps; using caps for emphasis is fine, but an entire sentence in all caps loses its effect. #Its helpful if you give an edit summary when doing bigger edits (500 characters or more). #Add categories to the image files you upload along with adding those images to their appropriate pages. #Invite friends to help! #If you are new to this Wiki, please don't be shy and ask any one of our Admins for help #It helps if you edit after watching a particular episode, because it's fresh in your mind. #Be careful about giving out too accurate personal information (like age, exact location, details about where and how you spend your time) or pictures to people you meet on the internet. Ship warring See the separate page about this. Chat Policy See the separate page about this. Category:Policy